igrowikifandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ИгроВики:Статьи участников
Это специальная страница, которая предлагает описать ваши статьи, которые в будущем вы собираетесь написать. Она служит чем-то вроде списка, по которому будет легче ориентироваться. Список может пополнять абсолютно любой участник. Сам список пишется так: Первый заголовок, в котором вы пишете свой ник, и далее в строчку, вы перечисляете те статьи, которые собираетесь создать в будущем. Помимо этого, вы можете сделать какое либо примечание по созданию той или иной статьи, написав после названия статьи в скобках ваше примечание. Если статья полностью доделана по заверению автора, статью можно смело убирать из этого списка. В "Статьи, которые требуются к дополнению/изменению/обновлению" и "Статьи, которые весят меньше 2 КБ", если вы решили забрать статью(и) на дополнение, требуется поставить вашу подпись, написав (три тильды — ~~~). Также, если человек уже отобрал статью, но вы тоже хотели её написать, можете списаться с человеком на стене обсуждения для совместной работы со статьей. Классификация статей Все статьи на вики можно отнести к тому или иному типу статей по наполненности, размера, актуальности, структуры и иным признакам, характеризующим качество статьи. Некоторые статьи могут одновременно относиться к двум или даже трем типам. Здесь указываются лишь характерные черты статей, принадлежащих строго к определенному типу. * Обычные статьи — не имеют каких-либо отличительных качеств, в то время как не имеют и значительных недостатков и являются полноценными. Просто нормальная рядовая статья. * Короткие статьи — слишком коротки, чтобы считать их полноценными. В начале статьи вешается шаблон . Статьи следует искать в категории Незавершённые статьи. * Устаревшие статьи — такие статьи могут быть неплохо написаны, но увы, их содержание устарело на сегодняшний день. Необходимо найти и заменить неактуальные факты на свежие. Вешается шаблон . Статьи следует искать в категории Устаревшие статьи. * Копированные статьи — статьи имеют значительное количество копипасты, то есть информации, просто взятой с Википедии или иного сайта, и не переработанной автором. Вешается шаблон . Статьи находятся в категории Статьи с копипастой. * Низкокачественные статьи — статьи плохого качества, которые следует переписать. Вешается шаблон . Статьи находятся в категории Низкокачественные статьи. * Хорошие статьи — название говорит само за себя. Значит, статья хорошая, в ней достаточно информации, есть всё необходимое. Автор молодец! На данный момент статьи никак не обозначаются, но будут в дальнейшем. * Избранные статьи — в свою очередь делятся на бронзовую, серебряную и золотую статьи. Голосования за избранные статьи проводились ежемесячно. Набравшие наибольшее количество голосов статья становились на месяц золотой, далее серебряной и бронзовой по убыванию голосов. Система избранных статей временно упразднена с лета 2017. Новые статьи участников Waseliy634 * Серию игр Touhou Project * Sonic Forces * Warframe * Sonic Rides * Sonic Adventure * Sonic Heroes * Hana no No ni Saku Utakata no * Бесконечное Лето * Любовь, Деньги, Рок-н-Ролл * Grisaia no Kajitsu * Grisaia no Meikyuu * Grisaia no Rakuen * Grisaia: Phantom Trigger * Harmonia * Doki Doki Literature Club! * Himawari * Himawari -Pebble in the Sky- * Island * Re: LieF ~Shin'ainaru Anata e~ * Steins;Gate 0 * Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm * Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm -Zwei- * Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm EXTRA1 * Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm EXTRA2 * Ao no Kanata no Four Rhythm ETERNAL SKY * Shadowverse * Clannad * Azur Lane Nod Trooper * B тылу врага 2 * В тылу врага: Диверсанты * Borderlands 2 * Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! * Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) * Earth 2160 * F.E.A.R. * The Operative: No One Lives Forever * No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.’s Way * Condemned 2: Bloodshot * Final Fantasy VII Portalcrafter * Baldi's basics in education and learning * Стелс * Шутеры * RPG * Стратегии Статьи, требующие внимания Статьи, которые требуется дополнить/изменить/обновить: * Assassin's Creed: Revelations * Team Fortress 2 * Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth * Герои уничтоженных империй * Mario Forever * FIFA 18 * Terraria * Sid Meier's Civilization VI * 9 рота * Watch Dogs * FIFA 16 * The Movies * FIFA 07 * Unturned * Rusty Lake: Roots * Ragdoll Masters * S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Зов Припяти * Clash of Clans * Assassin’s Creed * Crysis 3 * Crysis 2 * Croteam * Deathmatch Classic * EarthBound * FIFA 09 * Haunted * Mass Effect 3 * Need for Speed 3: Hot Pursuit * Civilization V: Gods & Kings * Гарри Поттер и Философский камень * Portal Gun * Divine RPG * Biomes O' Plenty * Backpacks * Bad Piggies * Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones * Metro 2033 * Hello Neighbor * Shadow Fight 3 * Old World Blues * Dota 2 * Eurocom Entertainment Software * Call of Duty * Metro Last Light * Call of Duty: Ghosts * Europa Universalis * Rocket League * Cuphead * Crysis Wars * Артур и минипуты * Europa Universalis IV * Chameleon * Lord of The Rings: War of The Rings * Hand of Fate * Valve Corpotaion: Orange Box * Broken Steel * Assassin's Creed II * Kingdom Come: Deliverance * The Longest Journey * A Vampyre Story * Maniac Mansion * Dragon Age II * Dungeons 2 - A Game of Winter * WarCraft 2 * Cannon Fodder * BioShock 2 * Game of Thrones * Bohemia Interactive Studio * Silent Hill * Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony * Doodle Devil * DICE * Origin * Europa Universalis: Rome * Кодекс войны: Высшая раса * Legendary * Battlefield 4 * Корсары 2 * Maxis * Battlefield Bad Company 2 * State of Decay * Homefront: The Revolution * The LEGO Movie Videogame * Darkspore * Realpolitiks * Need for Speed (2015) * Steam * Serious Sam Classics: Revolution * Завоевание Рима * Space Harrier * Burnout Paradise * Plants vs Zombies: Garden Warfare * Paladins * Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 * Grand Theft Auto 2 * Кузя Новый год * Randal's Monday * Frostpunk * Medal of Honor Warfighter * В тылу врага * To the Moon * The Book of Unwritten Tales 2 * Half-Life: Addon Pack * Half-Life: Blue Shift * Serious Sam: The Second Encounter * Section 8 * Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth * Contrast * Don't Starve * WarCraft 3 * Pro Evolution Soccer 2017 * Survarium * Space Harrier 3D * Cockroach Simulator * Dungeons * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance * Gears of War 2 * Belladonna * Source FilmMaker * Left 4 Dead 2 * Invisible, Inc. * Эдна и Харви: Взрыв мозга * Rogue Legacy * MachiaVillain * Serious Sam: в поисках книги Ам - Дуат * Super Mario Bros. * The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire * Final Fantasy * Dark Souls 3 * Portal * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty * Space Harrier II * Heroes of Might & Magic IV * Hearthstone * RimWorld * Blizzard Entertainment * Hotline Miami * Dungeon Keeper 2 * Need for Speed: Payback * CHUCHEL * Halo 4 * Pajama Sam: No Need to Hide When It's Dark Outside * Корсары: Проклятье дальних морей * Finding Paradise * Blood * Armello * Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas * Age of Empires 3 * Игровые термины * Life Is Strange * Тайны Карибского моря * Sid & Al's Incredible Toons * Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location * Flipping Death * Assassin's Creed Rogue * Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm (серия игр) * Black Mirror II: Reigning Evil * Block Story * Max Payne * Ведьмак 3: Дикая Охота * Holiday Special * Fallout * The Need for Speed * Александр * Codename CURE * Hill Climb Racing * Dragon Age: Origins * Twisted Metal (игра, 2012 года) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator * Star Wars Battlefront * Противостояние: Война в заливе * SCP-087 * Gorky Zero: Beyond Honor * Велиан * Герои войны и денег * Neverwinter Nights * Dungeons 3 * Desert Bus * Robot Roller-Derby Disco Dodgeball * Stories: The Path of Destinies * Little Nightmares * 4A Games * Counter-Strike: Source * Counter-Strike: Global Offensive * Counter-Strike: Condition Zero * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Beowulf * LEGO The Hobbit * Grand Theft Auto: London * Silent Hill 2 * Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth I * Overlord * American McGee’s Alice * Serious Sam: Random Encounter * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry 2 * Overlord: Dark Legend * Age of Mythology Короткие статьи Статьи, которые весят меньше 2 КБ: Coming Soon.